The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 295118, filed in the PTO on Nov. 14, 1991, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to finger engagement apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a digital wipe device for lenses and similar articles.
Numerous finger engagement apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to perform various tasks when the apparatuses are engaged by the fingers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered Des. 251,539 to Kupperman et al.; 4,796,302 to David et al. and 4,938,515 to Fazio all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, the would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.